The Fairy's last Adventure
by Stardust818
Summary: Post chapter 416 what we think should happen. Gray wants to destroy end, and Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy, accompany him. However when Gray finds out the truth about end will he be able to destroy or will someone force him to no matter what the cost. This is a collaboration with Lighteningflamedragon246. Rated k for action.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **guys, again, it's stardust 818. This is a repost of the first chapter of mine and lightningflamedragon246 fanfiction. We decided we want to have follow the manga a little bit more, especially because of how bad ass Natsu becomes now, and also we both think it sounds much better and gives a bit more to the story. If you have any questions pm me or lightningflamedragon246. Well, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

_**Somewhere in the shadows of Fiore**_

_**Zeref**_

An evil laughter echoed throughout the dark, damp halls of the abandoned castle. "Will Fairy Tail have the courage to face E.N.D when they find out the truth?" Zeref said to himself. "You have to overtake me, Natsu… or should I say…E.N.D: Etherious Natsu Dragneel_._"

_**Magnolia**_

_**Lucy**_

The sun had just made its peek that morning, as its iridescent light seeped through the window above the sleeping Lucy Heartfilia. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and took a big stretch, before getting up to prepare for a new day at her new job as an editor for Sorcerer Weekly.

"Alright . . . ! I'm gonna do my best today too!" She told herself as she picked up her bag and ran out the door of her apartment.

_I can't believe it's been a year, already, since we faced Tartarus . . ., she_ _thought, since Natsu_ _and Happy left for their training. The day after they left, word got out that Fairy Tail had disbanded. I wasn't able to take it all in, for a few days I had been depressed and shut myself out. But, I guess everyone made their own decisions and moved on. So, I decided I'd move on too._

"Okay, so I'll be sure to get the article and layout down. Leave it to me." The blond told her boss, Jason.

"Okay." Jason replied in his usual, cheery tone. "But, you know, this year's Grand Magic Games doesn't have that special flare to it. None of the other Guilds showed up this year: Sabretooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel . . .And Fairy Tail too."

Lucy looked at Jason, and quickly looked away. Trying to hide the pain she held for the loss of her favourite Guild. "Well, that's because it no longer exists."

"But the mark on your hand."Jason said, looking at the pink symbol on her right hand. He just sighed and turned away with a smile. "It's over huh? That's a shame."

_At that moment, it was as though Jason was trying to tell me something . . . That Fairy Tail isn't gone. That there's still hope for us . . . That our journey hasn't ended yet._

_**In the Forest of Magnolia**_

_**Natsu and Happy**_

_"YOU READY HAPPY!?" Natsu_ _yelled at the furry feline._

_"Aye!"_ _Happy responded._

_At Happy's_ o_kay, the Dragon Slayer engulfed his entire body in flames."Fire Dragon . . ." He began to yell, curling his hand into a fist, when something caught his attention._

_"What's the matter, Natsu?" Happy asked, following his friend's gaze into the trees of the forest._

_"L-Lu- "Natsu_ _began to explain, when suddenly Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray and Juvia_ _burst through the forestry._

_"Natsu!"_ _They yelled in unison. Lucy attacked Natsu_ i_n a death hug, quickly followed by Wendy. Erza, Juvia_ _and Gray stayed back._

_Gray gave the Fire Mage a small grin. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said in his cool, monotone voice. "You had us worried." He explained as he looked at Lucy_ _and Wendy._

_"Wh-Why're you so worried!? I was gonna_ _come back in a year." The Dragon Slayer explained as he lightly pushed the others_ _off, and rose from the ground to meet Gray's gaze._

_"Lucy showed us the letter you left." The Ice Mage replied._

The Dragon Slayer's eyes flew open at his sudden dream. He began to pant heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. It's been a year, and all he could think about was the Guild and everyone in it. What happened to Lucy and Erza? How was Gray doing? He kind of regretted, scratch that really regretted leaving everyone, especially Lucy, but it was the for best. He needs to be stronger to protect everyone, he couldn't let what happened to Igneel happen to his friends. He leaned his head back against the tree trunk he was leaning up against.

"Natsu?" Happy asked in a soft tone, as he walked up to the panting Fire Mage.

Natsu met Happy's gaze and smiled. "Sorry buddy. I'm alright." He looked over in the direction, where the familiar scents of his friends lingered; towards the town of Magnolia. He then looked up and saw the familiar podium of The Grand Magic Games, his nose twitching at a familiar scent he has longed for in the past year. "Hey Happy, wanna go see a fight!?"

Happy followed his gaze and his expression lit up. "Aye Sir!"The urry feline quickly spread his wings and grabbed the pink haired boy from behind, flying towards The Grand Magic Arena.

_**Somewhere up North**_

_**Gray**_

_The Dragon Slayer looked at Gray in shock. "How'd you find me?"_

"_You're not the only Dragon Slayer we know with a sensitive nose, flame brain." Gray replied, crossing his arms._

_Natsu_ t_urned his attention away from Gray and looked at Lucy, who was dusting herself off the ground, with a concerned expression. "You okay, Luce?"_

"_Of course not, stupid! You left me behind…y-you left me…stupid!"_ _The last word came out softly, but was still audible to the others._

_The Salamander glanced at the sobbing blond, and back to the others. "Look, I'm sorry I left you guys. I was planning on coming ba-"_

"_Planning is different than doing." Gray interrupted._

The Ice Mage slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, as snow came pouring down. He gave a small yet sad smirk at his recent thought of encountering everyone before ripping off his shirt and placing his right hand over his left, as ice began to form in the middle of his hands.

"Demon Ice Sword: Zero!" Gray yelled as he attacked a wilted tree. The tree was automatically frozen inside a block of ice, sharp shards pointing in all directions. He let out a small sigh before turning his back to the twig. Lucy told them that Natsu left to train and since Fairy tail had disbanded gray decided he might as well train with his new power. He was not going to have that squinty eyed flame brain be stronger then him, when they meet again.

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news to share with all of you . . ."_Makarov's voice echoed inside the Ice Mage's head.

_I can't believe it's been a year already. He thought to himself, iwonder how everyone's been holding up. Erza_ ._ . . Lucy . . . Wendy . . .Natsu, does he even know that the guild is disbandded?_

"Gray-sama!" A soft voice called. Gray looked up and saw Juvia rushing through the snow, out of breath.

"J-Juvia? Wh- What are you doing here? I-I thought-." Gray was cut from his sentence as the Water Mage buried her face into his chest.

"I've missed you, Gray-sama."

_Gray's cheeks started_ t_o warm up as he began to blush. "M-Me too." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. However, when he opened his eyes he was left alone in the snow again. I need to see them. .. all of them . . . just one more time._

**So what do you guys think? Is it better then the last chapter? Constructive criticism is Greatly appreciated as well as reviews. We will hopefully post the second chapter soon. We love you guys and thanks for reading the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's stardust818 again! I know this is a very quick update, unfortunately they probably won't be as quick as this one. Anyway tell us what you think, or if guys have any suggestions for us leave a review or pm us. Enjoy the chapter**

_**Magnolia**_

_**Lucy**_

That following day, Lucy woke up to her usual morning routine and headed straight to the Grand Magic Arena, where she met up with Jason. As everyone else was celebrating the final day of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy sat idly by with her head in the clouds.

"Cooooool!" Jason shrieked. "We'll definitely be able to write a motivating article about this, Lucy." He looked at his colleague and noticed she wasn't paying attention. "Lucy?"

The blond jumped back, slightly, when she was brought back to reality. "Ah, s-sorry. What were you saying?"

"The battle's about to start!" Jason pointed excitedly.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed as she turned back to the arena. "But it's all an act. I mean, from what I can tell, Chrisaac's strong . . . but Skull Millione's members are stronger. In fact, I think they're hiding their true strength."

Jason looked at Lucy, then back into the arena, and just as she said Skull Millione had claimed their victory. "Wow, Lucy! It's just like you said!"

The blond Mage just stared into the podium, her mind elsewhere again. _That's because that was Fairy Tail's_ _strategy last time._She thought to herself. _Oh, Natsu_ _. . . Gray . . . Erza_ _. . . Wendy, too. I just wanna_ _see you guys again._

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The announcers said, pulling the Celestial Mage back to reality once more. "IT SEEMS THERE'S A VERY FISHY GUY OUT IN THE RING!"

Lucy immediately looked up and saw a large cloaked person on the field. _Who is that? _She thought, her mind being filled with so many questions. _Is he a member of one of the other competing Guilds? But, that's not possible . . . that would be exceeding the rules of the amount of participating members. Who are they then, if they're not a member of any of the other Guilds?_ "An intruder!? Jason, quick, get everyone out of here!"

But it was too late. A large wave of heat swept across the arena, slowly melting everything in sight. Everything except for the people, who stopped and stared at the intruder. Lucy held onto what was left of her top, and stared out into the arena. _What incredible power. Who exactly is that?_

Suddenly, the intruder removed his hood to reveal his long, spikey, pink locks. He wore a smug grin as he engulfed his left arm into flames.

"Natsu!?" Lucy shouted once she saw the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Heya, Lucy. How've you been?" A small voice called from behind the Celestial Mage.

She quickly turned around and was face to face with a familiar, blue, talking feline. "H-Happy!? What are you doing here?"

"Awe man, Natsu said he only wanted to see a fight. Should've known it would lead to this." Happy shrugged. Lucy looked out into the arena and met Natsu's gaze.

The Dragon Slayer looked up and saw Lucy, a big smile across his face at the sight of the familiar blond. "Hey! It's been a long time, Lucy!"

"Natsu!" She called to the Dragon Slayer. _I should have known it was you . . . I've missed you so much._ A small smile crawling across her face.

_**~ Time Skip to 20 Minutes Later ~**_

_**Lucy's Apartment in Crocus**_

"I'm so glad to see you again." The blond said as she put on a new shirt, since the other one was incinerated by the Fire Mage's entrance.

Natsu looked at his best friend and smiled, a small blush appearing on the balls of his cheeks. "I told you we'd be back. It's good to see ya again, Luce. What are you doing way out here? What about your other apartment?"

Lucy glanced at the ground at the thought of leaving her other apartment. She looked up at her pink haired friend and said in a soft, yet serious, tone. "Natsu, there's something-"

"Hey, look! It's everyone in the Guild!" Natsu said as he saw Lucy's map of the Guild members spread across her wall. As he looked closer at the wall, his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why're they all over the place? Why's Gray up here . . . ? Where's Erza? And Wendy and Carla?"

"Natsu." Lucy said, lightly grabbing his hand. "The day after you left, a year ago, the Master gathered us together and announced that the Guild had disbanded . . ."

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_**1 Year Earlier**_

_All of the members of Fairy Tail gathered in the middle of the Guild's ruins._ _Rubble and broken boards laid scattered everywhere._

"_Everyone, listen up!" Makarov announced, breaking everyone else's small conversations. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to share with all of you."_

"_What's this about, Gramps?" Gray asked, taking a step towards the Master. "What's_ _gonna_ _happen to the Guild?"_

"_That's exactly it." Makarov said in a serious tone. "You've all learned well from your own mistakes and others as well, through all these years. I've watched you grow up and become stronger everyday . . . now this is where our time together ends . . ."_

"_Master . . ." Mira gasped. "A-Are you saying . . . ?"_

"_From this moment forward Fairy Tail will be disbanded." Makarov said, choking hard on each word._

_Everyone gathered gasped in horror and began to protest in outrage._

"_Master, please re-consider this."_

"_I don't wanna_ _leave."_

"_Fairy Tail is my home."_

"_LISTEN UP!" Erza_ _shouted over everyone's voices. "We_ _all knew this time would soon come. But the Master has made his decision, now we shall move on with our lives. As we live on, we shall never forget the name that brought us together and made us a family . . . No matter what, we shall never forget the name Fairy Tail!"_

Erza's words echoed in Lucy's head, as the memory slowly faded away. She looked up at Natsu and sighed with a sad smile. "Everyone's moved on with their lives. I haven't heard, or talked to any of the others since. I'm so sorry, Natsu."

Natsu didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe that the guild has been disbanded. He left to come back and protect the guild. If he had stayed, he could have prevented this. He so desperately wanted to see everyone again. The guild was his home. Where would he go now, he couldn't go to Igneel anymore. He won't accept that his family is apart. He will reunite with everyone and will bring back Fairy tail.

"Don't you dare blame yourself backa," said Lucy. "There was nothing you could do."

The Fire Mage looked away from the wall, but didn't look at the blond either. "Lucy, there's something I should've told ya . . . about Igneel. About why I left."

_**~Magnolia ~**_

_**Erza**_

Standing in the middle of the deserted Fairy Tail ruins, a familiar red headed warrior stands proudly in her home's ashes. Erza lifted her head and skimmed the area, and from where she stood she could see many of the homes that were affected by the Faces.

As she continued to observe her surroundings, the memory of her last moments in Magnolia come like moths to a light.

"_You know the weakness and strength of man very well. So continue on the path of light, just as you've been doing so . . ."_

"Jellal." She whispered to herself. "Thank you, I hope to see you some time in the near future." Her eyes continued to skim the area, until they landed on the fallen Fairy statue. "As well as all of my comrades."

**There you guys go. Chapter two of the Fairy's Last Adventure. We will try to update soon but maybe not as soon as this one. Thanks and we love you guys.**


End file.
